Don't Mess With the Cherry Blossom
by crazychocochica17
Summary: Sakura is friends with Akatsuki and Itachi is her best friend. Sasuke is a player and annoys Sakura to no end. When he starts to clean up his act Sakura ain't buying it.So her and Sasuke's friends think they need a little push don't you?
1. Chapter 1

**CCC17: What's up my amigos! Ok, as my mom always says "What are you crazy?" Yes I am and so I am not responsible for any brain trauma you might witness in my writing this but you know what they say . . . no seriously do you know because I don't.**

**Sasuke: Weirdo.**

**CCC17: Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and kids.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Sakura told me to be here for her.**

**CCC17: How are the kids?**

**Sasuke: (Glares) this nosy girl doesn't own Naruto.**

**CCC17: Unfortunately but you never know I could take over the world like last time.**

**Sasuke: You never took over the world.**

**CCC17: That's what they want you to think.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The world was made for mankind to inhabit it, keep it sane, and broad their minds.

So who in the hell thought of a damn alarm clock! I thought as she got up from her _wonderful_ (yeah right) sleep from last night.

My name not important but I'll tell you anyways. Sakura Haruno, but tell anyone and I'm kick your ass.

I pulled my long pink hair out of my ponytail and looked into my walk in closet. You know the owners of Haruno Games? Yeah well that's my dad and the owner of Shinrin kiri Styling's is my mom we're kind of rich, but I don't like to flaunt it everywhere and neither do my parents.

I picked out a black tank top, a long plaid white and black shirt rolled up to my elbows, my favorite black jeans, my white converses (I know; I don't know why I bought it either), my lucky socks, and my Michael Jackson replica hat. I went to my dresser and pulled out my gloves with the fingers cut off, my black heart necklace that dangled from my chest, and my studded black belt.

I put on black eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and deep red lipstick. When I was finally satisfied by the look I went downstairs, grabbed my bag and the Pop Tarts already popped (I love my mom), said goodbye to my parental units and jetted out the door.

I go to Konoha High School and this school has some standards that make me a social outcast (thank Kami). 1) So your money as much as possible without looking like a douche bag. 2) All hot guys are off limits and should not be talked to those who are at the lower food chain (hi!). 3) Don't bother, upset or give evils to Akatsuki (my besties) and Nichibotsu (the Akatsuki of my grade), and the most important rule is never piss off Itachi and Sasuke the leaders of Akatsuki and Nichibotsu.

I broke all of the "rules" but they got me my friends so I'm not complaining.

I broke the first one because as I said before I don't flaunt. Period. I broke the second because I talked to Itachi Uchiha in the hallway on my way to class when I was a freshman because I was telling him that I liked his shirt but could you blame me? It was One Republic! I couldn't resist and I broke the third by sitting with them at lunch one day and I glared at Deidara for making a crude comment. A girl with glasses and red hair just happened to be walking by *cough!* stalker! *cough!* when this happened. And last but not least I broke the last rule when Sasuke bumped into me and didn't say sorry. I took him by the collar and told him to say he was sorry (I was a freshman! Kami!) And when he said no I kicked him in his family jewels and walked away. It was worth it; trust me.

I entered the school and went straight into finding my locker. I always decorate my locker every year with pics, bands, lyrics, music pieces, the whole shit.

_201 . . . 202 . . . 203 . . . 204. . 20 what the hell?_

My view was blocked by a bunch of girls screaming and putting stuff all over some poor dude's locker. I shook my head and continued down and it was right beside where the girls were so I had to do some elbow grease to get to my locker and the girls glared at me. Bitch, please.

I was doing my combo when all of a sudden the girls start screaming and yelling some guy's name.

_Fangirls_ I thought to myself. They are the worst and I should know. In the early stages of our friendship, Itachi invited me to his house so we can chill. I said whatever and came over.

After a choke hold from his mom, an approving nod from his dad, and a glare from his brother, we went upstairs and started to talk about everything and nothing. I found that he only acts stoic towards people that that he doesn't know, doesn't like or isn't very close to him but he keep it up at school because he doesn't want to be bothered and only wants to be with his friends. When I was about to response a girl came through the window in a robe. _Only _a robe if you get me.

I stared at her bewildered and Itachi said "What the hell?"

Then the chick started to say some stuff about how they were meant to be together and she's ready to give herself over to him. She saw me get up as I was trying to come near Itachi to suggest I call the police.

I screamed as she tackled me calling me a whore for stealing her Itachi-kun.

After I kicked her candy ass Itachi's parents came in with Sasuke, saw what I did to the girl, and said thank you. I got a big bear hug from the miss, a small smile from Mr. Uchiha, and a stare from Sasuke.

So you can see I don't like fangirls.

It's just sickening the way they throw themselves at a boy, I mean do they have any dignity? It would take a whole crap load of stuff before you even in process of _earning_ my respect.

The girls made a pathway for this said guy while I started to put some band pics in my locker. Paramore . . . Green Day . . . All American Rejects . . . Daughtry but I was stopped when I heard a grunt for behind me and turned.

Sasuke Uchiha was there in all his glory with his black baggy jeans, one republic T-shirt, Vans, and plain black hoodie pulled over his head. I approve.

Sasuke looked at me and smirked.

"You decided to join my fan club, Haruno?" Sasuke said smugly.

"Like we'd let her in!" a girl from the back shouted but I ignored.

"My locker's here, douche bag." I said turning back around to my locker.

Sasuke frowned at my face before scowling at the figure coming up to me. I didn't need to see who it was; I knew it was Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha has been my head bestie ever since I came to this school. I complimented his shirt and we started to talk about music. A couple weeks later I sat with his friends and I loved them the minute I sat down.

We talked and talked and soon enough we (we being Akatsuki and me) were either were at my house or at his. His mother thought I was his girlfriend but Itachi set her straight. I love Itachi and all but it's like brother-sister love and besides he has his eyes set on one girl his whole high school years: Yume Mēkā

I found out this little piece of info from when he and she had to do project and I wanted to help because I was bored shitless. He stammered, stuttered, and blushed the whole entire time. I know what you're saying, Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?

I know but the dude has a sweet side trust me. She likes him back though. I asked her nicely one day when we were dropping off books at our lockers. Well if you call cornering her and asking rapid questions while she blushed and stammered nicely then yeah. So I got my answer but she made she swear not to tell him.

Itachi can up to me, kissed my cheek, and leaned against the lockers blocking his brother from view.

"What's up cherry head?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Whatever Itachi-_kun_," he glared at me for the honorific, "you seem to be in a good mood. You're always what's the word oh right brooding." I said with a playful smile.

"Hn." Translation: Shut up!

"I have to tell you something." Itachi whispered in my ear as I closed my locker.

He grabbed my hand and said "See you later, bro." and Sasuke scowled even more.

Sasuke and Itachi have had this brother feud for as long as I could remember. Sasuke used to look up to Itachi when he was younger but stopped and just hung out with him for a while. When I can into the picture Sasuke started to glare, sneer, you name it at Itachi. I asked Itachi if it bothered him but he said "Nah, when he finally gets what he wants then we'll be cool." I wanted to know what he wanted but I didn't ask. I didn't want to pry.

"What is it?" I said excitedly. Itachi swore that on the first day back to school he would ask Yume out and if he didn't do it I had the privilege to tell the whole cafeteria at lunch that he liked her without his two cents. Needless to say, I was hoping he didn't ask her out.

Itachi took a deep breath. "I'm ready." He had an emotionless expression on his face but his eyes said he was scared shitless. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, its fine. She's say yes. You've been flirting with her all of last year and you've been calling her all over the summer. Chill!" I said smiling softly. He smiled at me as we made it to her locker. Did I mention that he had stalkerish tendencies when it came to her? No? Well now you know.

Yume was a pretty, quiet girl that had blond waist length hair with icy blue eyes, freckles, and a body that could kill. She was, as always, wearing a beanie, clutching her drawing sketch pad to her chest. She always had this dreamily look in her eyes when she was alone and she thought of the best in people. She was killer smart and will kick anyone's ass if she has to. Why do you think I like her?

We were walking towards her and Itachi's eyes widened as we came closer to her. I was coming for moral support. Plus I have to be there to make sure he does it or there will be an announcement during lunch time.

She noticed me coming up to her and she smiled at me showing her pearly white teeth. Her eyes traveled to Itachi and she looked down blushing as was Itachi.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. I-I-Itachi-kun." Yume stuttered.

"Hello, Yume-chan." Itachi murmured.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he look up. He went in front of Yume and asks her to lift her head with a quiet please at the end.

He took another deep breath.

"Yumewillyougooutwithme?" Itachi said rapid fast. Yume looked at him in confusion.

II smacked him upside the head. "Not like that you idiot!" Some of the Itachi fangirls glared at me for hitting their beloved leader. Bite me bitches.

He rubbed his head and repeated it more slowly.

"Yume will you go out with me?" Itachi said more clearly. All of his fangirls that were around shrieked and started to yell profanities at Yume.

She ignored them and her face broke into a wide smile. "Of course! What time?" Itachi give a small smile to her but I knew inside he was happy dancing and flicking off every guy that has wanted to date her. He's just weird like that.

Itachi gave her the deets. We leave with a hug for me and a hug _and _a kiss on the cheek for Itachi. She ran to her homeroom with a smile and a tomato red blush on her face.

Itachi stared after her. He was smirking at her back before turned to me and said "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, and bring Yume over too. I'm getting sick of you guys." I said with a sweet smile. He glared playfully but gave up with a hug and he went in the direction of that Yume went.

I walked all the way to my homeroom with a smile on my face. I was happy that Itachi finally got the balls to ask her out. I knew Yume would give me the deets of the date. She told me that her other friends were gossipers and can't keep a secret for their lives so I was the only one she trusted with stuff like that.

I entered the classroom and all eyes were on me. Surprisingly they stayed there as I was picking a seat. After about 20 minutes of whispers, stares, and glares I was annoyed.

"Take a damn picture it will last longer!" I shouted to the whole class and they turned away from me but the whispers continued.

Sasuke's posse was still looking at me but I ignored them. Sasuke was probably saying shit about me.

I got out my IPod and started to listen to my favorite song (for today) Secrets by One Republic and closed my eyes. I put my feet up, leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head.

"Haruno." I heard a familiar voice say to me but I didn't open my eyes.

"Haruno!" the voice said louder.

I opened one eye to see Sasuke, Naruto, an energetic loud mouthed boy with killer blue eyes, blond hair, and that was (to my shock and awe) Sasuke's best friend, Hinata, a nice but shy girl with dark blue waist length hair and lavender eyes who was his girlfriend, Karin, a girl with glasses, red unkempt hair, wore slutty clothes a lot, and was Sasuke's 'regular', and a whole mess of fangirls. Uh, I can never get a break can I?

"You see my eyes closed so why are you talking to me?" I muttered closing my eyes back as the song switch to Creep by TLC.

I could feel him smirking at me. "I just wanted to know what my brother wanted since you're his whore." Sasuke said smugly.

I looked at him for a moment then laughed loudly.

After a few minutes, I stopped to giggling. Sasuke was ignorant to the complicated case that is his brother.

"First of all, Sherlock if he wanted me to tell you then he would have told you about it. Second, dude I love your brother but he's so not my type. But out of the two of you, I don't know why you have fangirls." I said with a laugh at the end.

He's cheeks had a pink tint to them as he glared at me. I've seen worse so it didn't faze me.

"You little bitch! Sasuke is the greatest and hottest guy in the entire school!" Karin shrieked at me will I was looking at my IPod. What? I was in the mood for Travis McCoy.

She saw that I wasn't listening to her so she got in my face and I had to endure her throw up worthy breath. Someone needs a Tic-tac.

"I will make your life here a living hell, new girl." Karin breathed into my face causing me to cough. She thought I was new? Well then my goal of not being known has finally paid off. I didn't need bitches like Karin to remember my name or acknowledge me in the hallway. Fangirls are annoying but fangirl friends are even more. I have nothing against girls with an infatuation for a person but stealing a shirt and wearing slutty ass clothes for said person is beyond my limit.

I went into my bag to get something out of it as Sasuke rolled his eyes at Karin's 'new girl' comment.

I found what I was looking for and turned to Karin. She was looking at me with a smug expression. Like I was actually going to let her get off that easy.

"First of all," I held up a container of Eclipse gum in her face, "seriously."

Everybody looked like that they were about to burst out laughing at my comment but decided to keep quiet. Sasuke chuckled at it, Naruto laughed loudly, and Hinata covered her mouth to hold in her giggles. Karin's face turned red at the comment and she glared weakly at me.

"Second of all, I've been here for about to be three years so I think you need to get your glasses checked. Third, Sasuke is a womanizing man whore that can't keep his pants to his waist and will stick his dick anywhere," I gave her an once-over.

"Even your STD ridden ass." I smiled with fake warmth as I turned back to my IPod. No Doubt just seems good right about now.

Karin's face was now the now the color of her hair and was about to retort but our homeroom teacher came in. A half hour late. He had sliver blonde hair, but a mask over his mouth and nose with a head band over left eye.

I knew that we had Kakashi Hatake, a guy that my buds had for Social Studies. They told me that he would always be late, never teach you anything but always give you projects. Oh joy.

I was at the top of the class next to Shikamaru Nara, another one of Sasuke's friends but he was pleasant and nice to talk to. Well, when he's awake.

Anyways, just because I do well in school doesn't mean I like it. I hate being stuffed up in a room with hormonal girls and guys. The guys trying to feel you up and the girls waiting in line to go next. I have to get the grades because I want to be a doctor when I grow up.

A pediatrician or a gynecologist maybe I still haven't decided between though two. When I asked my friends some said one, some said the other. Another said gynecologist because . . . I'm not to explain the craziness that goes on inside the mind of Deidara but honestly no one can.

Everyone took their seats and stared at the front like angels. My ass.

Karin sent one last glare at me and I waved back enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes and pushed a girl out of a seat next to Sasuke, sat down and stared dreamily at him. He scooted away from her with an expression of disgust.

"Sorry I'm late I," I cut him off.

"Just get on with it we won't believe you dude." I said looking at my IPod. Again. It's addicting, don't' judge me.

Many people turned around and to see where that voice came from and I smirked. I love confusing people. Kakashi-sensei looked in the back and smiled at me. I'm guessing here I couldn't tell with that mask.

"Alright then this is homeroom . . . go nuts." He said taking out a book.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a chuckle. This teacher and I were going to get along fine.

I got back into my position from earlier but before I could relax I heard my surname. Again. Seriously do I need a restraining order?

"WHAT?" I shouted aggravated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at my question and looked at me.

"Shut up Haruno. You're so annoying." Sasuke said with a small glare. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop messing with Karin. You're both getting on my nerves and you keep on starting stuff so shut up."

I got up from my seat and turned to him.

"Then why are you bothering me? Why are you always messing with me when I don't even do shit to you? Go fuck Karin or some of your other whores if you're bored! JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled at him and stormed out of the classroom with my bag.

His eyes held angry, respect, and slight hurt but for the time being I could care less.

I sat in the hallway of the school, waiting until the bell rang for the next class. I closed my eyes and drifted off to the sounds of Green Day.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**PLEASE READ: Soooo . . . what do ya think? First story on Naruto, I have a one shot but not a story. I hope you guys comment, review, and PLEASE promote your stories to me.**

**I usually read Romance/Humor SasuSaku but I'll read other pairs too. Except maybe NaruSaku. If Sasuke, Hinata, and maybe Sai weren't in the picture then I would be a total bitch for this couple but until then I would dislike this couple but I'll read it if it's well written. And KakaSaku. Not even going to touch that one be again well written.**

**Sorries if I'm being picky! I just wanted to put my two cents in before you come at me with pitch forks. O.O**

**Anyways I hope I haven't caused you brain damage yet. But be warned for the future.**

**Ciao for now,**

**CCC17 O.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**DAAAAAMN! Y'ALL LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER! LOVING THE RESPONDES! So I'm here to give you the next chapter to the craziness that is Sakura Haruno and her crazy ass mind.**

**Sakura: I resent that!**

**CCC17: Yeah BUT did you disagree with that?**

**Sakura: DUH! That's what resent means you crazy monkey!**

**CCC17: You don't have to be so harsh, sheesh!**

**Sakura: Whatev. This crazy ass bitch doesn't own Naruto but she does own the right to . . .**

**CCC17: Just read the damn story.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When the bell rang for the next class I got up and went my next class.

I prayed the whole way there. I really didn't want Kami to fucking with me today because I couldn't deal with this royal highness for another period.

I walked in the classroom and sat down in the back. I took out (you guess it!) my IPod and pick Numb by Linkin Park. I was in a screaming mood for the time being.

I felt someone seat next to me and I was surprised. No one sat next to me. As I mention before, I was and social outcast and a damn proud one for sure.

I looked up at the person and started to chuckle.

Shikamaru Nara looked at me as he gave me a lazy smirk.

Shikamaru, Shika-kun just to annoy him, is the only guy from my year (well there was another but I did that out of politeness) that I tolerate and is actually cool. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a tight Three Days Grace shirt that started this friendship with his arms folded across his chest, and some Nikes.

"What's up, cherry head?" Shikamaru said as leaning his chair back. Itachi and he were good friends but not as close. They both took rights to the name cherry head and they were the only two that can call me that. Well, that I would allow calling me that.

I smiled sweetly. "Nothing, what's up with you, Shika-kun?" He glared at me for the nickname.

"Sleep, this place is such a drag." He closed his eyes, sighed and put his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you expect? Its school; we're suppose to be learning not having fun." I grumbled as I stared at the front as Riot by Three Days Grace came on.

Shikamaru took one of my headphones and put it in his ear. He smirked at my music choice eyes still closed.

A brunette close to us raised her hand.

Asuma-sensei sighed. "Yes, Miss Waru?"

She put her hand down and turned to me.

I noticed the Sasuke lovers' club button on her shirt. She must have heard about what I said to him.

Little bastard needed a dose of reality and I'm happy to oblige.

I waved at her and she scoffed. "I'm sorry sensei but Sakura is distracting me with her evil music." Waru (Don't care for her first name.) glared at me and gave me a once over.

I rolled my eyes at her. Some people just don't appreciate good music when they hear it. So sad really.

"I feel so sorry for you." I said with fake sympathy to her.

"Why?" Waru gave me a look.

"Because you have to live with that face," she dropped her jaw, "and you've been brain washed into think that Sasuke is worth a second of your life." I shook my head dramatically as Shika-kun smirked at my comeback.

She huffed and started saying some shit about telling her "daddy" about this and getting me expelled. Just when I was about to kill myself with a pen (pencils are overrated.), the douche himself comes though the door.

Shikamaru is shaking with laughter but refuses to let it out. He knows about my hatred for the younger Uchiha. Hell, I rant to him about the dick every day. He finds it hilarious but he says it cuts into his cloud gazing time. My ass.

All of the girls in the class squealed with delight as me and the guys in the class groaned. I turned to Shika-kun to see him still holding in his laughter.

"Yeah that's right laugh at my pain." I said glaring at my so called best friend. He shrugged and took my IPod. I have a few rules when it comes to me and that was one of them:

Rule #3: DO NOT TOUCH MY IPOD!

But luckily Shika and Itachi get special privilege because I made the rules damn it! He picked When September Ends by Green Day. I think this situation fits the song. Well kind of.

"Is there something that you need, Mr. Uchiha?" Asuma-sensei said exasperated because his class was getting intruded. Tough nuts buddy.

"Yes, I'm transferred to this class for the rest of the year." Sasuke said smirking in my direction.

I sneered at him and sunk in to my chair with a pout on my face. I felt myself being lifted and I was set into Shika-kun's lap.

I know what you're thinking but stop it right now. ESPECIALLY YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE! Just saying.

Shikamaru and I met in 6th grade when we had to do a project in Social Studies. We were cool with it since we never really talked. I went over to his house and we got starts on the project. We finished it even though we had two weeks to do it. We didn't like work so we just decided to end it. When he went to the bathroom, uttering the words I'm going to take dump, I went though his closet. Stalkerish? Yes, but I was bored.

I immediately noticed that he had a lot of band, _good_ band, shirts from recent concerts. When he came back, I didn't even try to hide that I was looking though his closet. He came up to me and said "What are you doing?"

"Looking though your clothes, you?" He smirked at me.

We started to talk about bands and all the concerts we went to. We started to hang out more and the rest is middle school. (Had to say it.)

He brought his arms around me as I leaned on his shoulder. We were best friends but like Itachi I had no romantic feelings for my Shika-kun. He like this girl named Ino that was in Sasuke's group. I thought it was cute and teased, ok I still do, him about it any chance I get.

How'd I find out? Simple. He didn't need to tell me. His blushing, sighing, and staring did the job pretty well. When I accused him of it, he glared but blushed at the same time. As I said, easier to read then Cinderella.

"I don't want him here." I murmured to Shikamaru as he smirked at my childish actions.

"I do. Makes less of a drag." He yawned putting one hand behind his head. I turned back to the front to see Sasuke glaring menacingly in our direction. I turned to Shika and saw that he smirked at Sasuke tauntingly. He growled back.

Once Asuma-sensei clarified the note, totally talking to his girlfriend at the front desk, he turned to Sasuke and told him to pick a seat.

"Miss Haruno." Asuma said in a stern tone.

"Yeah?" I said back still leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder as he doused off his head on mine.

"Please sit in your seat before I give you a detention." Asuma said in a kind yet stern voice fit for a father.

I sighed. Why not cut him some slack? It's the first day of school.

I went back to my seat and Shika woke up glowering at Asuma for taking away his pillow.

Since Shikamaru is a genius, no lie his I.Q. scores are unbelievable, he says he needs 14 hours of sleep. I gave him a look when he told me this. He shrugged and said "It's the truth."

Sasuke was now smirking smugly at Shikamaru as if he had won a battle of wits against him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he laid his head down. The only thing visible was his pineapple like hair.

Sasuke scanned the classroom for a seat, every girl pushing a boy or another girl out of their chairs so that he could sit there. They were screaming for him to seat next to them; Asuma was trying to calm the class down as Sasuke put a hand up silencing them.

I rolled my eyes as the dramatic scene in front of me. I took my IPod from Shikamaru's lap and started to look for a song. I heard someone approach the desk to my right.

Sasuke looked at the Wasu girl as she started to bat her eyelashes.

"Get up." Sasuke said in a cold stoic voice.

She looked at me with a smug expression. What the hell?

"You heard him. Move!" she shouted with the same expression.

I was about to tell her to shove it when Sasuke butted in.

"I was talking to you." Sasuke said as he glared at the girl. Her eyes went wide with disbelief and I'm sure mine did too. Please Kami let this girl grow a backbone and say no!

"What? Why would you want to sit next to this . . . _garbage_?" Wasu shrieked valley girl style.

He rolled his eyes and proceeds to glare as fiercely as I've ever seen him. What was so special about this seat?

She got up tears in her eyes as she went to the front. He couldn't have taken that seat? Kami!

Sasuke smiled at me. I gave him a weary look and turned to the front. Sasuke left my mind for the time being. I turned on LOL Smiley Face by Trey Songz and all his peeps.

I relaxed the whole entire class period but I listened at the same time. A technique that few have perfected.

I felt someone's eyes on me but I ignored it and paid no attention to them.

The bell rang for the next class and I gathered my bag and books. I looked over at Shikamaru and shook him awake. He glared at me and I blew him a kiss.

Shikamaru smirked behind me and give me kiss on the cheek. Strange but okay.

I turned around to see Sasuke silently fuming. I rolled my eyes. Men and their claiming. I slapped Shikamaru on the head and he yelped.

We got up and made a beeline for the door.

The next period was as Shikamaru would say, troublesome, but at least it was lunch time.

We got our food but Sasuke (If I have to look at his face one more time . . .) and his guy friends came over blocking us.

"Nara," Sasuke nodded his head to Shikamaru, "we need to talk." Shika raised an eyebrow.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured, "I'm meet you there." He said turning to me.

I looked at him worriedly. He smiled reassuringly.

"Bring him back in one piece or I'll cut of a little Uchiha you're fond of, understood?" I said coming nose to nose to Sasuke. He smirked. "Of course."

Shikamaru walked with them to the hallway.

I sat down at our usual table next to Yume who was blushing.

"Sakura what was that about?" Yume said looking at my expression.

I told the whole table what happened and they were confused.

"What the fuck did Shikamaru do for Sasuke to talk to him?" Hidan said.

I bit my lip and everyone noticed. "Ano . . . Shikamaru was comforting me because we have second period with him," I was cut off.

"Tough break."

"That sucks."

"TOBI IS SORRY FOR YOU!"

"I'll tell him to cool it."

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"Damn."

"Fuck."

"I know!" I hid my face in my hands.

"Anyways, he put me in his lap and when class ended he kissed," I was interrupted yet again.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Yume said as Itachi looked at her lovingly. Awwww, I would have acknowledged that but her comment caught me off guard.

"HELL NO! He kissed my cheek. Eww." I said shuddering.

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

Just then Shikamaru came back in.

He sat next to me and started to eat.

"Well?" I said to him as he turned towards me sighing.

"Ask him." Shika rolled his eyes as he said his answer. Sasuke and he weren't close but they were friends. Shikamaru just deicide that he really didn't want to deal with the fangirls of Sasuke when he had his fangirls to deal with and he didn't like the way he treated girls so he kept it cool.

I started to get up and walk toward the table but Itachi and Deidara stopped me.

I glared them and they shrugged their shoulders immune to the awesomeness of my glare.

"Let go!"I said to them in a menacing voice.

"Nope!"

"Not a chance cherry head."

I huffed and put my face on full pout mode. They laughed a set me back in my chair.

Yume took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"Why is he bent on making my life miserable?" I murmured though everybody heard me.

Shika sighed. "What a drag." As he pulled me to his lap for the second time today. He always said I was like a sister to him and that he had to protect me at all times.

I rolled my eyes at the words. I was perfectly capable of handling myself.

I rested my head on Shikamaru's shoulder. He rubbed my arm like I was cold.

I saw a flash and turned to source. Tobi was holding a camera looking innocent behind his mask.

Shika and I raised an eyebrow at him as everyone else looked sheepishly.

"Well you guys looked so cute,' Yume spoke first.

"And we knew you wouldn't kill Tobi," Deidara said hiding behind said person.

"Cause apparently he's too funny to kill." Itachi finished with a pout on his face. Awwww, he does care.

I got up from Shika's lap and placed myself on to Itachi's.

"You know I lurvessss yousss, Itachi-kun." I said as he glared a little at the Itachi-kun but his eyes softened at my words.

Since most of Akatsuki was guys, they all thought of me as their little sister. I was flattered and was to tears when they said that.

Everybody else pouted at my words.

"What about us?" Pein said to me.

Pein was the leader of Akatsuki and his girlfriend of 8 years, Konan was one of my best friends. She was sweet, kind and loves to make origami. She also has a mean right hook.

"Awwww, I love all of you. Even you Shika!" I shouted and everyone in the cafeteria turned to me.

We looked towards Sasuke's table to see his reaction.

Sasuke normal onyx eyes turned a terrifying red as he glared at our table fiercely.

Well that's not good.

I've only seen that once on Itachi and that's was in his junior year when he say a guy flirting with Yume.

Let's just say plastic surgery will be need for those injuries.

Sasuke got up from his seat and out towards the hallway.

Itachi sighed and got up out of his seat. Shika mumbled what a drag and went with him.

Everyone kept looking at me.

"What? I know I'm beautiful but come on it's not good to stare." I said patting my hair.

Everyone at the table was practically dying of laughter.

I got up from my seat and went to the bathroom in the hallway.

I heard crying coming from the bathroom and pushed open the door.

Ino was on the floor with Hinata and Tenten comforting her.

"Ino what's wrong?" I said worriedly. If someone fucked with her Shika is going to bust cap.

The last time someone messed with Ino was a dude named Feretto.

It in our second year of high school year and he cheated on her with some fangirl of his.

She cried and Shikamaru saw it and nearly killed him. He suddenly moved to Sound High School and was never heard from again.

Shikamaru maybe level headed but you don't mess with his friends and especially Ino.

She looked at me and started to cry some more.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at me and Hinata looked at me in disbelief.

I usually didn't talk to anyone outside my group of friends.

"You know what." Ino said over her tears.

"Um, actually I don't but if you tell me then I'll know." I said matter-of-factly sitting in front of her.

She grimaced at me and looked down glaring at the floor before muttering something to me.

"Are you and Shikamaru . . . together?" Ino whispered to me.

I had to strain my ears to understand her. This was a first. I could all ways hear her conversation at lunch time over everybody else's. Now she looked like I just boiled her puppy.

I chuckled to her nervously. She must have heard my declaration.

"Ino, I don't like him. He's one of my best friends but he's like a brother to me. To even think of us in that way is really wrong." I shuddered at the thought.

She looked skeptical at me like she didn't believe me. "Really?"

Her voice filled hope at my answer.

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Trust me. Besides he likes someone else and she's far from me." Ino's smile dropped a little.

I groaned on the inside. Note to self: Kick Shika-kun's ass and command him to ask her out on a date or I'll do it for him.

"Oh." She looked down looking a little better but still sad.

I patted her back and got up from the floor to wash my hands.

Tenten and Hinata smiled at me warmly.

I smiled back. I didn't have anything against the rest of the group, just the chicken shit.

I walked out of the bathroom to bump into the said chicken butt.

He smirked at me.

"Can't get enough of me can you, Haruno?" Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in the stereotypical bad boy stance.

"Go kick rocks."**(A/N: 1) **He glared at me as I smirked at him with my comeback.

He pushed me against the wall putting my hands above my head pinning my body against his.

Rule #1: STAY IN YOUR OWN PERSONAL BUBBLE GOD DAMN IT!

"You are mine, Haruno." Sasuke said low in my ear. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

"You may think you don't like me but you know it I know it. Now stop denying it." He hissed kissing down my neck.

I inwardly shivered at the shock that ran through my body.

I glared at him as he glared back.

"I will have you." He smirked.

I smiled evilly. "And whatever Uchiha want they get."

He smirked looking at the challenge in my eyes. If he wanted he was going to have to sweat for me.

"Exactly." Sasuke said lowly bending his head closer to my lips.

Was he really that dumb? I shook my head. Some people just don't learn.

When he was about a centimeter away from me, I kneed him in his STD ridden balls and he fell to the floor groaning.

I walked towards the cafeteria with a smile on my face as he yelled to me.

"I won't give up, Haruno. Remember that." I looked back at him with the same smile. He wanted a fight then he's got one.

"Bring it."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N1: That expression is taken by my older sister. She said it to me a lot when we were at the family reunion I just went to. I was like "Really?" My sister is a real piece of work but I love her so. :P**

**Yay I'm done. I love writing about her craziness but now I have to work on my other story. Here's what I'm going to do. When I finish one chapter of the other story then I'll do this one and vice versa.**

**So I'm going to start doing that but I'm sorry if my update are too long my school starts next week Monday so spare with me.**

**Ciao for now,**

**CCC17 0.O **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy. I'm back!**

**I started school (don't know if I told you yet.) so won't be updating as soon as I like.**

**My mom is on my case about grades. I'm a straight A student in all gifted classes so she's a little overbearing.**

**She thinks I should spend every waking moment studying but I do have a life outside of school so . . . **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke's ass would have been dragged back, Itachi would still be alive, and Sasuke would get some balls and ask Sakura out! Just saying. Oh, and have little Uchiha babies. You know you want it to happen!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When lunch was over, I went to my 4th period class and sat down in the back.

I was praying. Like seriously on the knees, hands together, eyes closed, begging kind of praying but unfortunately when Sasuke said he'll have me I guess that meant he was suppose to have all my classes too.

I think the world was really trying to kill me today because they choose Sasuke as my stalker.

Who in the hell would want the number one playboy as their stalker?

. . . Ok scratch that every girl, and the occasional dude I don't judge, minus a handful (we're talking mini me size) would like that but seriously this is me we're talking here, so let's get back to reality, shall we?

I looked to my right to see more people, to be exact Sasuke's posse.

Well you really wouldn't call it a posse but a group of friends. His group anyways.

Have I told you about Sasuke's posse? No? Well take a note pad, pop a squat, and shut the hell up.

Neji Hyuga is a cute, biggest understatement of the world, guy with long brown hair (YES I THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL! SUE ME!), creepy ass eyes (seriously no pupils but they are pretty.), and always has an emotionless face. Sounds cute right? Well too bad his taken. That's right ladies, wipe your tears and clean up your drool because this dude has been going strong with this girl named Tenten since 8th Grade.

Tenten (no last name, cool huh?) is a very nice, short-tempered girl (that sounds familiar.) with two buns in her hair and brown eyes. She's kind of tomboyish so I respect her for it. You know the kind the girl that is really cool and you can't not like but if you get on her nerves your ass is more burned then Sasuke's hair at the Uchiha family reunion when I . . . ahem . . . accidently singed off his eyebrows. I would blame it on my freshman mind but I was a sophomore so . . .

I've already explained Naruto but I've never given you a full view of him. He's the most stereotypical blond I've ever met. I personally hate stereotypes but . . . damn. He is loyal as loyal can get. He's stuck with that emotionless mess for 12 YEARS! Godspeed man.

He has blond hair and I'll admit the cutest blue eyes on a dude I've ever seen. That boy had some good genes. He's a very loud person with a very go to attitude. He's freaking catchphrase is BELIEVE IT! And I think his voice is on one volume but hey it works out in his relationship.

His girlfriend is a very shy girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga. Neji is her cousin so she has that really cool but creepy at the same time eye thing that you stare at for a couple of days until you get use to it. She's quiet so I guess she makes up for the silence in Naruto. Plus she clams him down when he gets too loud. (Oh the sweet irony.)

In Yamanaka is a loud, basically the girl version of Naruto. She's single (I swear Shika better change that.) but she's really pretty. She's blond with this icy blue eyes and she's easily annoyed and loves fashion. She was a fangirl of Sasuke but got over it by freshman year (She could do *cough* Shikamaru *cough* so much better anyways.) As I said, if I didn't know she had a good side, I wouldn't tolerate her.

Sai (what is with the no last name thing?) is an equally stoic and equally brooding when compared to Miss Drama Queen. He does smile but it's like a forced smile. He has short black hair, black eyes, and apparently has a love for drawing. His girlfriend is Temari (you guess it no last name.)

Temari is a very headstrong girl but sweet at time and has my respect. In sophomore year, she slapped Sasuke fro saying something to her. I was cheering in the back. Then they became cool and Sasuke didn't mess with her again. WHY COULD THAT HAPPEN TO ME? I kicked his little Sasuke's! Doesn't that count for something? No? Well fuck it then.

You already know the douche and his whore so there's no need for me to waste more of my brain cells on him right?

Right.

They all piled in and they searched the room. All eyes landed on me and they smiled. I noticed that Sai and Temari weren't there. Probably, Sai's art class (This dude can draw!).

I looked behind me to see if someone magically put a desk and a student behind me.

They didn't.

They were still smiling, well Naruto and the girls were smiling the rest of them were smirking when I turned back around.

I was confused. Sure I had a moment with Ino but other than that this was weird.

I waved at them weakly and turned to look at Shikamaru who sat next to me.

His eyes were on Ino and she ducked her head when she saw him staring. That reminded me.

I kicked his chair and he glared at me.

I smirked as I leaned closer to him.

"When are you going to grow some and ask her out?" I said as he blushed at me.

I heard a growl from the front and I saw Sasuke glaring daggers at Shikamaru.

He rolled his eyes. "Troublesome boy."

"Excusssssse me," My pedo of a teacher said.

"Why are you here? You're not in thisssssssss hour." He glared at them and they rolled their eyes.

"We're transferring to this period." Sasuke said in a bored voice as Karin whispered in his ear.

He pushed her away then sneered.

The teacher clarified with the office and told them to take a seat.

Sasuke (don't forget about his buddies!) went toward me.

I ducked my head down as I groaned. Great just great.

Sasuke glared at the people in front, behind and next to me and they got up looking down.

Sasuke sat behind me (I can feel the arrogance come off of him.), Karin sat next to him (what a shocker!) on his left, Tenten sat next to me, Neji sat behind of her, Ino was right in front of Shikamaru (Bonus!), Naruto sat right in front of me with Hinata next to him.

Sasuke scooted closer to my desk, kissed my cheek, and said "Miss me?"

I turned toward him and grabbed his ear.

He grunted and showed little that this hurt but I knew.

I put his ear close to my mouth.

"Miss you? Hell no. And don't touch me." I spit to him and let go of his ear.

Karin growled at me while the rest of his friends snickered.

I peered at Shikamaru through the corner of my eye.

He was blushing like crazy and Ino wasn't doing any better either.

He turned toward me and grimaced.

I was giving him my 'you better do it now or I'll do it for you' look.

I gave it to Itachi so many times during the summer that my eyes were on permanent glare mode if she called or if we wanted to meet up with her somewhere.

He flinched but put a determined face on.

He lazily tapped her shoulder and I could hear her catch her breath.

Forget Lifetime I have my own entertainment here. I felt like was watching one of those cliché movies about a girl who gets her crush but then the mean girl steps in.

Lucky for them, clichés are my guilty pleasure. Where's the damn popcorn when you need it?

She turned slowly towards him with a blush plastered on her face. "Yes, Shikamaru-kun?"

**SHIKA'S POV**

Damn it! She looked at me expectantly and kept switching from the floor.

I would rather not tell you my name but I'm not as evil as my best friend next to me.

I'm Shikamaru Nara. My dad owns a big stock marketing company so you guess how I'm here.

My best friend is Sakura Haruno, the craziest, tell like it is matchmaker that seemed to stumble into my life.

It was in 6th Grade and we had to do a project. Don't really care for the subject but let's just say it has something to do with social skills. Anyways, we finished early (she was surprisingly really smart.) and when I came back from the bathroom I saw her looking through my clothes.

"_Pffft, troublesome woman." _I thought she was one of my fangirls.

When I came up to yell at her, she wasn't fondling a shirt like I thought she would.

She just looking at concert shirts and nodding approvingly at them.

"What are you doing?" I said.

She looked at me completely nonchalant like it was a normal thing to look through people's clothes.

"Looking through your closet, you?" she said and the rest is history.

Ino looked at me worried. I sighed.

Ino Yamanaka was one of the most troublesome woman I've ever meet.

It was in 2nd grade and I was sleeping (What? It was school.) And she was being introduced to the class as the new student.

I could've careless but then she tapped my shoulder and told me who she was.

I froze and blushed. I wasn't into girls at that time (I was in 2ND grade, remember.) and I muttered a reply.

She turned back to the front but I continued to stare at her.

She was . . . in a word pretty but I would never tell her that.

From that day on, she's been bugged me in my dreams and in my thoughts.

Sakura thought it was cute and said it was meant to be. I just thought it was annoying.

Every time she was with a guy, he either cheated or lied to her. Then I'd step in and beat the crap out of him.

I sighed again and she looked a little annoyed so I just said it.

"Ino, what are you doing after school?" Her eyes became bright and I blushed. Troublesome blush.

"Um nothing why?" Ino looked hopeful at me.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" I said ducking my head looking the other way.

Sakura leaned towards us. I rolled my eyes. Always the drama queen.

I heard squeals and a "Finally!"

Wonderful friends I have don't you think?

She stammered, blushed and gasped all at the same time. Then she turned to me and said . . .

"YOU LAZY ASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO YOU TO ASK ME! KAMI, ARE YOU THAT DENSE?" Her face was crimson and everyone was holding their breaths.

"So is that a yes, then?" I said sighing.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Ino shouted and turned back around grumbling. Troublesome woman.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Am I good or am I good? I was smirking at my easy victory over this couple.

The Shikamaru drawer is now closed.

"Hn, annoying."

And another one is open. Sometimes a girl's work is never done.

I turned around to him and glared. "You know, we should really get you a girlfriend." Karin scoffed.

"He has a girlfriend! Me." She gave a smug look as I tried to keep in my giggles.

"Oh really?" Sasuke glared at me for fueling her statement.

"Yeah, 3 wonderful years, right Sasuke-kun?" Karin snuggled (remind me to bleach that word from my vocabulary) up to Sasuke as he shook her off.

"Then how come I see him with a new girl every time when I'm over his house?" I said to her as she flushed scarlet.

"He . . ." Karin looked at Sasuke pleadingly as if he was her knight in shining armor. More like the Jester.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Why are you always over my house anyways?" Sasuke shot back at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well since I've been your brother's best friend for about 3 years, your mom loves me, and your dad thinks I'm fuck awesome, I think I'm entitled to be over your house." I said as the Itachi fangirls (yes even in my grade.) glared sticks and stones.

He scowled at the meant of his brother but ignored my response.

"And I already told you. You're mine. You just don't accept it." He smirked as Karin let a shriek of disdain.

I faked pondered. "Hmm, a overbearing psychopathic stalker that priss or dying alone, the odds are not good for you."

Everything became quiet as Sasuke's eyes filled with anger.

Well this couldn't be good.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hey so . . . . **

**REVIEW! And my updates will be a little late. I have school.**

**Ciao for now,**

**CCC17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god I'm soooooooooooo sorry my lovely and forgiving reviewers. (gets machete throwing at her.) Eep! Almost a month and here is a list of reasons on why but I know they don't make up for it.**

**I got a C in Science (Now a B.) so my mom was crapping a shit.**

**I did start this chapter btu it became longer then I thought because I didn't know what to write.**

**I didn't know what to write. XD**

**8****th**** Grade gifted is a real bitch.**

**If I'm on the computer then I'm doing something school-related and I'm crazy about due dates.**

**MATH CAN GO SUCK A MONKEY NUT! (And I have a 9 freaking 6 in this class!)**

**SCIENCE IS MATH'S HUSBAND! (So it should therefore die too.)**

**Still no excuse I promised myself this wouldn't happened but . . . I can't believe I'm saying this . . . .life got in the way. There I said it are you happy now? *Sigh!* Anyways, or as my friend would say, ant ways, This chapter is in Sasuke's point of view so please don't think Sakura's gone lesbo. If she did then I'd have to redo this whole damn thing and I don't like to repeat things I've already written.**

**Sasuke: Bout time.**

**CCC17: SHUT UP YOU DUCKBUTT!**

**Sasuke: Hn. CCC17 does not own Naruto and is still upset about me leaving to go to the pedo and that I killed Itachi. But is ok with the fact that I'm going to kill the elders because they deserve it.**

**CCC17: You're damn right I am.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kami why am I in love with this chick? Sakura looked at me with little bit of fear in her eyes.

If I actually cared about your opinion then I would tell you my name but I'm an Uchiha so you must have heard of me.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, second heir to Uchiha Corps, the biggest industry across the world. So you can tell I come from money. I have my mother, Mikoto Uchiha (yes I'm a momma's boy problem?), my father, Fugaku Uchiha (. . . hn.), and my brother, Itachi (motherfucker.)

I go to Konoha High School with my friends Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Sai and their girlfriends but whatever.

Many people asked mom, me why I don't, mom, start to, mom, date. Did I mention that this is mostly my mom? My father said to my mother that this was normal for Uchiha men to start off players.

She scoffed and said "Oh really?"

"Yes don't you remember when I wanted to court you?" Father gave my mom the trademark Uchiha smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"You kept pestering and annoying me to no end." Father's smirk broadened.

"But you still said yes."

I of course thought I would never be in love. It was a trivial thing that was only in people's heads.

Itachi thought the same thing and was a player like me. How do you think I got the idea? I looked up to way he played girls and made them do whatever he wanted. But one day after the first day of his 1st day of high school he was . . . different. He still had the same bored expression on but I knew something was on his mind. So after he stopped bring girls over and he never even looked at his fangirls. I thought he was turning gay so Father asked him at the dinner table one night.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just in love." Itachi went back to his potatoes as Mother squealed in delight and Father smirked. I scowled. My brother had fallen victim to this imaginary thing called love. I could understand family love or friendship love but other than that there was nothing. I took on his status and never looked back.

Then I saw her. Her stupid pink soft hair, those evil beautiful green eyes, that smirk that could rival mine any day, and that body. That _fucking _body (pun intended.) Sakura Haruno was the bane of my existence. Our first in counter was in 8th Grade and I saw her talking to Shikamaru. He said something apparently funny to her and she laughed. We were waiting by his locker to go to the next class.

He stopped in front of his locker and nodded to all of us. They nodded back. I kept my eyes on pinkie. I hated pink. I thought it was the worst color in existence and should die. But it was starting to grow on me.

Ino stepped up. "Shika, who's your friend?"

She said it innocently but I knew she was glaring daggers. It was obviously they liked each other and it was annoying for it to go this long.

She raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru, whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek. He had a blush on his face as she left.

We were all in shock. Who the hell was that and how the hell did she not notice me? I'm an Uchiha damn it.

"She's . . . . . a friend of mine." Shikamaru got a secretive smirk on his face and went in the direction of our next class.

I scowled at him the rest of the day. How the hell did he get a girl like that?

When we were alone I asked him if he was with the chick and he said no. I smirked but then he said that she hated me.

I rolled my eyes whatever.

Of course at the time I was very stubborn on the fact that a girl didn't actually like me but them Sakura give me a reality check.

I did everything . . . well everything inside my dignity that I could do for her to notice me.

Shikamaru wasn't' going to help me because he didn't want his friend getting played and beat up and he said he wasn't talking about Sakura.

I would lean against lockers close to her, make out with other girls close to her, I even sat at the table next to hers and she still didn't notice me!

By the end of that year, I felt like a total chick.

There were plenty of girls out there willing to go out with me so I forgot about Sakura.

But I never forgot her.

Freshman year in high school she broke all of the rules.

1) She didn't were designer clothes, jewelry, anything just regular stuff.

2) She kicked me in the balls when I didn't say sorry to her.

And the third most important one (well to me.) was that she talked to and sat with Itachi and his gang.

To say I was livid was an understatement. I was pissed.

I immediately thought that he went back to his old ways and Sakura was his new whore.

I confronted him about it one day saying that at he wasn't allowed to touch her.

He laughed at me.

He _fucking _laughed at me.

I glared at him and listened to his next words.

"Sasuke, Sakura's cool but I'm still in love with that girl from last year."

I scoffed. Right.

As the years went by, Sakura was a regular at our house and mom and dad loved her. I wasn't just mad at Itachi for stealing my . . . ah . . . whatever, I was mad at Sakura for falling for his trap.

That's when I started to tease her.

Naturally with Itachi's playmates they don't last a month but she lasted two fucking years and so the teasing got worse.

It didn't affect her at all. She just came back with a better comment and with that damn smirk.

The dobe said I _loved_ her. I glared at him but I knew I just didn't want her as a playmate now.

Itachi and Sakura got closer and I took myself away from Itachi. She was just too much.

I started the like the idea of being in love with Sakura and I immediately thought I was going crazy and Naruto said he was just like that with Hinata.

I still denied the accusation. I would never be in love with Sakura Haruno.

Well that lasted for about 10 seconds.

Early today I admitted it (in my head of course) when she told me off in first period and I glared at every guy that looked at her funny.

Why do you say I like this pink haired annoyance?

Simple really, she's . . . different and I don't mean in a terrible way. She doesn't take crap from anyone especially my brother or me, she's not in it for the looks as explained with Itachi, she's not a fangirl (much to my dismay), she has good taste in music (a girl in the school with an actual Three Days Grace CD, I _must _be dreaming) not that pop crap **(AN:1) **that everyone obsessed with or worst Justin Beaver or whatever his name is. She tells it like it is, and will tell you if she doesn't like you or some connation of that. Believe me I know. She's real.

In 2nd period, I looked at her and smirked. Uchihas use our power well.

Shikamaru took her in his arms and murmured in her ear. I saw red.

She was mine and I was stubborn child (my mother told me every day).I glared at him for a good five minutes before the teacher clarified that I was indeed moved to his class.

I made the girl that sat next my . . . well . . . you get the point get up and she whined at me. I glared and she left with tears in her eyes. Did I care? No I just wanted my prize.

The teacher had already sent her back into her own seat and I smirked in response.

I smiled at her and she stared warily at me. She took her IPod and she just looked at the front.

I stared and stared and stared until she looked at me but she never did. Well that hurt my ego.

I had next period with my "girlfriend", Karin. She wasn't really my girlfriend she just said to everyone she was. Personally she was just fuck buddy. Not even a buddy really.

She chattered in my ear as I thought about Sakura and the many ways I would have her. Of course I did need . . . help.

I was use to asking for help. The Uchiha are proud man (and yes incredibly stubborn sue us.)

I met up with Naruto and he was being his resident dobe self.

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He smirked at me and I had half a mind to just sock him right there.

"Shut it dobe." I walked down the hallway with girls screaming at me and begging me to be my baby mommy. Same old, same old.

I walked in the cafeteria and went to my table.

"Guys we need to set someone straight." Neji, Naruto, and Sai looked at me weirdly but said ok and went with me to the Shikamaru.

"Teme, what are we doing?" Naruto whispered in my ear. I ignored him and stopped in front of Shikamaru.

"Nara," I nodded my head towards him, "we need to talk." He raised an eyebrow at me.

Sakura looked at him worriedly and I scowled even more. She didn't need to worry about him.

He smiled back at her and she stepped up in front of me.

I felt her breath on my face as she breathed out of her nose. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms, and show these motherfuckers what's mine. But she wasn't. Yet.

"Bring him back in one piece or I'll cut of a little Uchiha you're fond of, understood?" I smirked at her.

"Of course."

Shikamaru followed us into the hallway.

Naruto and Neji stood at different ends of the hallway in case he would run but we knew Shikamaru better than that. If he was in a fight then he stick it to the end.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked at me with lazy eyes but understanding in them too.

"Lay off Sakura." I said it simply. He smirked. Oh crap.

"It seems like you have a crush on said cherry blossom, am I right?" I looked away and glared at the ground. It was the only logic explanation for why I'm warning him so of course he would notice that.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto stared at me with shock and awe. Neji looked at me with a raised eyebrow disbelief clear in his eyes. Sai smirked like the cocky bastard he was.

"Hn." I didn't want to go into detail of it and I really wanted to smack that smirk of Shikamaru's face.

"I love her," I cringed but willing to fight for my queen (don't judge me.), "but I have no romantic feeling for her." I smirked.

"It certainly couldn't be for a certain blond, would it?" He glared but blushed more profoundly then I did.

"Uh, Shikamaru I like you dude but I straight." We all rolled our eyes.

"Not you dobe," how Hinata likes him is still a mystery to us, "Ino."

He's eyes bugged out of his head. "WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?"

We all shook our heads. And people wonder why it took him years to see that Hinata liked him **(A/N: 2)**.

"So we agree I won't tell Ino this little detail and you don't tell Sakura about this little meeting." He frowned.

"Troublesome. Sakura's a nosy girl but fine. And I will warn you," he looked me in the eye, "Sakura is one of a kind and very hard to impress. She already thinks you're a douche so good luck to you. Also if you actually get her to consider you, don't break her heart. She's like my sister so don't fuck this up." He glared at him. He didn't have to say it. I knew I was royally screwed if I even thought about it.

We nodded to each in mutual respect and went back in the cafeteria.

He went to his table and I went to mine.

"What did you do to Shikamaru?" Ino looked over his table to see any bodily harm. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care?" She blushed and glared at me.

"No reason." She whispered.

Tenten and Temari glared at me. I shrugged at them.

"Awwww, I love all of you. Even you Shika!" I turned towards the noise and I saw Sakura in Shikamaru's lap looking at us.

I wasn't angry or mad. I wasn't even flustered.

I was livid.

Did I not just tell that motherfucker to lay off my . . . yeah.

I stormed out of the cafeteria and paced down the hallway in case I did something that I wouldn't regret. (And no it's not a typo.)

I heard footsteps but I ignored them. "Sasuke" Itachi voice rang in my ear and I scowled I had to have a talk with him too.

"Hn." Itachi and Shikamaru rolled their eyes.

"Sasuke what you saw was nothing. Sakura went into his lap he did not put her there." I snorted.

Itachi smirked. I glared at him.

"Whatever just keep off of Sakura, aniki." He broadened his smirk.

"Well, well, well does my foolish little brother have a crush?" I glared at him. Again.

"You know we don't get crushes." Itachi nodded at my statement.

"True, so you want to court my little sister?" I cringed that the title.

"Just don't be stupid, alright?" Itachi said the warning loud and clear then he went back to the cafeteria with Shikamaru.

I ran my hand through my head. If I was going to get Sakura then I was going to need all the time and help I can get.

I grumbled as I walked down the hallway towards the principal's office to change my schedule, when I bumped into a pink haired offender.

I smirked at her ignoring my heart pounding in my chest and leaned against the lockers.

"Can't get enough of me can you Haruno?" She glared back.

"Go kick rocks." She smirked at me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed her against the wall and put her hands above her head.

"You are mine, Haruno." I whispered low in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"You may think you don't like me but I know it you know, now stop denying it." I kissed down her neck and mentally groaned at the smoothness of her skin.

"I will have you." I smirked at her. She picked the wrong fight.

"And whatever Uchiha want they get." She smiled evilly at me as I smirked back.

I knew she wasn't going to make this easy for me and I didn't want her to.

She wouldn't be Sakura then.

"Exactly." I lowered my head closer to her lips but was cut off by a familiar pain.

I fell to the floor as she walked away.

"I wouldn't give up, Haruno. Remember that." I sneered at her.

She turned around and gave me a smile.

"Bring it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After I got . . . . err . . . helped, I went towards the office and of course the dobe and our posse is already there.

"What's this about, Uchiha?" Temari narrowed her eyes dangerously at me and I rolled mine.

"We need to change our schedules." The girls raised their eyebrows but the guys understood.

We all made each other switch classes so we can be with their girlfriends. The rest just went along with it.

"And why would we do that?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at me. I grunted.

"I know that Sai, Naruto, and Neji will do it and I know they will whine about you not being there so you have to switch." The guys ducked their heads in embarrassment and the girls smiled.

"Ok, but why are we changing?" Ino said.

I looked away and said "Hn." Then walked into the office to change it to my . . . uh . . . well you get the point.

"Sasuke!" I heard a cringe worthy shriek for down the hallway.

Uh, Karin. Karin could be described as one word: slut. The only reason I kept her around is because she was easy. But that was before Sakura so . . .

I walked to my next class and tried to ignore my left as much as possible.

"Sasu-cakes, why did you switch all of your classes? Oh, don't worry about it. I changed mine too." Karin latched on to my arm and hung on for dear life.

Kami kill me.

We got to the classroom and I automatically scanned the room for my . . . you know what, fuck it, my god damn cherry blossom.

My friends also scanned the room for Sakura (I'll kill them later.) and they smirked at her. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her. Hn, annoying.

She started to talk to Shikamaru and he blushed at her but glared at the same time.

We went to the desks around her and Shikamaru and glared the people in them. They got up without compliant (like they would) we sat down.

I leaned forward in my chair and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?" She grabbed my ear and had a grip like hell.

"Miss you? Hell no. And don't touch me." She turned to Shikamaru and started to ask him something.

I heard on my left Shikamaru ask Ino out but I could care less. The girl in front of me took my attention the time being.

Ino yelled out her reply and I rolled my eyes. About time.

"Hn, annoying." Sakura turned to me with a look of boredom on her face.

"You know we should really get you a girlfriend?" I smirked. I would soon.

"He has a girlfriend, me." Karin looked smug at her statement and Sakura was trying to hold in her giggles.

"Oh, really?" I glared at her for fueling her statement. It would make it worse for me when I had to break up with her later.

"Yeah, 3 wonderful years, right Sasuke-kun?" Karin latched on to my arm like a leech and I shook her off.

"Then how come I see him with a new girl every time when I'm over his house?" It was true that I was cheating on her like every day. When she didn't satisfied I enough then I would call someone else to get the job done. But of course mo girl hold any appeal to me now. You know the exception.

"He . . ." Karin at me pleadingly thinking I'm freaking Kami and I could get her out of everything.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. She had a pink eyebrow raised.

"Why are you always over my house anyways?" I shot back. Not that I minded just that she should be in _my _room if she's going to be in the house not in Itachi's.

She rolled my eyes.

"Well since I've been your brother's best friend for about 3 years, your mom loves me, and your dad thinks I'm fuck awesome, I think I'm entitled to be over your house." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I scowled at the mention of my brother on her lips but I ignored her comeback.

"And I already told you. You're mine. You just don't accept it." I smirked as Karin let a shriek of disdain. I mentally wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up but my eyes were focused on something else for the time being.

She faked pondered. "Hmm, an overbearing psychopathic stalker that's a priss or dying alone, the odds are not good for you."

She still looked as scared s she was 10 minutes ago. The teacher didn't care about what we said just that we were being quiet. I turned to the front and looked at the board.

We didn't speak to each again until after class. I told Naruto that I would catch up with him. He nodded wearily at me as Sakura came in front of me.

Damn heart.

"Sasuke I want to," she gulped like she was doing something painful, "say I'm sorry for what I said to you." I smirked.

"The amazing Haruno, apologizing, I must be in a dream. Why don't you give me a kiss to bring me back to reality?" She scoffed and the same fire I fell in love with came back in her.

"Screw off, Uchiha and STOP FRICKING FOLLOWING ME!" Till the end of time cherry.

Till the end of time.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Again sorries for being the biggest douche in the world! It was supposed to be 2000+ words . . . but it became 3000+.**

**Still no excuse next chap will be in Sakura's again. Sasuke is a very complicated person to write about but I may do him in the future.**

**Ciao for now,**

**CCC17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this chapter is not going to be in Sakura's POV but in Itachi's POV.**

**Reasons behind this decision? I just wanted to see if I could actually succeed in my attempt to capture the art that is Itachi Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: A Japanese dude owns it. Do I look like a Japanese guy? No? Well then someone could have told me.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I need your help."

I was laid back on my black comforter staring at my brother's scowling face. I was keeping in the laughter that was about to come out and reduced it to the shaking of my shoulders.

Sasuke noticed and proceeded to grimace. Foolish little brother.

How, you ask, did the little baka end up in my room asking me for something that he swore would be over his dead body? Simple. It all started with a girl. A pink haired girl. A pink haired _pretty _girl. A girl that happened to be one of my closeted friends.

I was his age once so I knew how he felt.

"What can I help you with? I am sure that what I have to offer will provide you with results." I smirked wider at him as he sneered at me. I raised an eyebrow at his red cheeks but with the glare it was hard not to laugh. I could understand how he needed help impressing someone like Sakura.

Sakura was in a word, unique. She was in her own little world most of the time and never really backed down from the challenge of any player. She didn't date much. Just a few here and there that I failed to threaten but the mistake was never made again.

She was a romantic at heart but a badass nevertheless. My baka of a brother didn't stop to smell the roses once in a while but hey what are gonna do?

"How long have you known Sakura?" I rolled my eyes at his beginning. I loved my brother; I really did honestly. But sometimes he really needed to get his head out of his ass. His life would be much easier if that was to happen.

"3 years but you already knew that didn't you?" Sasuke hid his face in between his bangs and looked the other way.

For as long as I can remember Sasuke as always tried to one up me. Whether it was at sports, academic or girls he want what I had and more. So call me skeptical if I was to think he liked Sakura for her and not for her status with me.

He didn't know I liked Yume yet. All he knew was that I've liked someone for my time span in high school. I chuckled darkly.

"Whatever I just wanted to know if you two were . . ." His eyes flashed a dangerous red daring me to say yes. I sighed. I had a lot of work to do.

"No we are not what you are implying. She is the equal of what you are to me. A sibling." He sighed quietly but furrowed his eyebrows when I narrowed my eyes.

"That doesn't mean I give you the permission to go out with her." I got up from my bed and walked out of the door. I as I said before I had my reasons for believing that he really liked her. I wasn't about to let him try her out just because she refused him. He was in a moment of shock before recovering quickly.

"I don't remember her being your property." He wasn't going to stay away from her so I had to make myself extremely clear.

"She's not but she is, as I said, my little sister and she's not going to be another notch on your bed post." His eyes narrowed but he sighed anyways.

"I don't understand why you of all people should deny me this." He mumbled under his breath. I leaned against the wall.

"Prove to me that you like her." I was positive that he wouldn't show me; he wouldn't work that hard for just one girl even if she was as awesome as Sakura. Sasuke tackled me to the ground shocking me. I recovered quickly. We rolled around fighting in the hallway when our mom and dad came up.

"What the hell is going on here?" We stood up and faced our mother and father sheepishly. Our father looked at us with stoic expression but raised an eyebrow asking the same question. Sasuke was glared at me telling me to explain.

"Sasuke asked me to help with his fighting skills because he not so good in that area." Sasuke tackled me again and we continued what we started.

"Stop." Our father's voice rang the hallway cold and we stopped at once.

We looked down like we did when we were younger. He glared at us his jaw set.

"Sasuke what is this about?" said person grimaced at the recognition.

"Itachi has forbidden me to court Haruno-sama." My mother looked at me in surprise. Was it my fault that I loved Sakura? That entitles her not getting hurt.

"Itachi, Sasuke is free to date anyone he wants." Sasuke smirked at the victory.

"Although," that slapped the smirk right off, "Sakura is a very important member in this family as her parents are too. Now Sasuke I brought you into this world and I can sure as hell take you right back."

There aren't many things Uchiha men are afraid of. At the top of that nearly non-existence list is the Uchiha women. Of course they have to be fierce, beautiful is tackled on there as well as civilized to their peers. A hunger is there as well. We had to expand the clan didn't we?

But when that anger is released on the Uchiha men, you might as well have bought a one way ticket to hell.

Sasuke's face was priceless and I tried as hard as I could to hold in my laughter. My father smirked and chuckled at the promise.

"Don't think that I won't do the same to you too, Itachi." Well then . . .

They left to go do lord knows what leaving Sasuke and I to glare at each other.

"Aniki."

"Otouto."

I smirked and he glared more menacingly. He pushed past me and told me to follow him. He took his cell phone and called some random number.

"Karin we're done."

Then proceed to deleted more than half of his contacts. My eyes widened. What the hell he doing? He opened a drawer and threw out all of its contents in a plastic bag. It was girls' underwear. I grimaced at the memories.

He turned to look at me.

"I can't look at any other girl because _she _ruined them or me. I can't look at anyone without every flaw and comparing them to Sakura. She doesn't have Sakura's nose or this chick don't have Sakura's fucking _smell_. What the hell am I supposed to make to out that, Itachi?"

I just stood there for the first time in my life speechless.

He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't fight without a good reason, Itachi. We're brothers so I know what you're capable of. I'm not that stupid." Well he had common sense. He just didn't use it all that much.

"Every time I look at all this stuff, I see a reminder of what I am, what I _was_," he shook his head, "I betrayed her Itachi. I didn't know it at the time but I betrayed her."

I sighed. I knew what he was talking about, what he was feeling.

"You think you were supposed to wait for her." It was Sasuke's turn to sigh now.

"Yeah." He looked at the floor for a good minute after I left him alone. I was sure enough that he didn't love her. It wasn't in his DNA makeup. But it wasn't in mine as before I go to high school either. Maybe he knew what he was talking about.

Maybe my brother wasn't so foolish.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I woke up the next morning feeling the sun come through the curtains of my window. It was inevitable not wake up to the sun unless you lived in Antarctica or something.

Groggily, I got up from my bed and made a beeline to my bathroom. I was to pick up Sakura from her house today and she liked to wake up early.

After a 15 minute shower, I put on a plain black T-shirt with gray jeans and a black jacket with My Chemical Romance written across it in like in Black Parade but slanted. I pulled out my gray, black and white Vans from my closet and grabbed my keys.

My mother was making breakfast for my father once I got downstairs. She greeted with warmth only a mother could give. I nodded to my father and he repeated the action.

I looked around confused. Where was my foolish little brother?

"Mother, where is Sasuke?"She didn't turn but answered me anyways.

"He said he was going to pick up Sakura for you so you get more sleep."

Sweet.

Fucking.

Kami-sama.

The little shit took her to school. I smirked evilly at how much trouble Sakura was going to give him. The kid had guts. But he also had a death wish.

When I reached school, Sasuke's car had just pulled up. I knew Sakura would have put up a fight so I wasn't completely surprised. I leaned against my car waiting for Sakura.

She walked out of the car with an annoyed look on her face but she ran my way anyway. She put her arms around my neck when I lifted her off the ground. and she squealed in delight. I hugged her tightly as I glared at Sasuke and he flipped me the bird.

I spun her for a bit and I put her down and saw the smirk I've come to avoid and hate.

"So tell this, Itachi_-kun_," I twitched at the honorific, "why in the hell Sasuke freaking Uchiha was standing at my door looking like he was made to be sent there?" She raised an eyebrow. The motherfucker was not blaming me for this. I opened my mouth to explain but my words got caught.

Yume was walking towards us looking timid and shy about it. My eyes softened and Sakura looked confused but turned her head in the direction of my staring and rolled her eyes.

"Yume you might want to where a jacket because I think he's about to blow." I looked at her in horror and Yume's cheeks had a deep red tint in them. She switched from me to the floor numerous of times and I wasn't doing any better. What? The floor was interesting.

Thankfully, the rest of the Akatsuki came with Shikamaru so everyone was in their own little conversation. I was talking to Sasori about the soccer team and our tactics. I nonchalantly reaching my hand out and grabbed Yume's hand. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye but she was still listening to Sakura's complaints about some accusations that Yume said. She squeezed my hand to acknowledge that she noticed.

She smiled grew a little bit more when I squeezed back.

We continued to talk until the bell rung and Sakura groaned miserably and placed her head on Yume's shoulder. Yume threw her head back let out a good laugh.

"What have I done to deserve this on-going annoyance? What I tell you? WHAT?" We all chuckled at her dramatic display.

"Come Saki, I see it. He really does like you." Yume's eyes twinkled for a little bit as she pushed Sakura into the school grumbling. Yume had a lot of friends. She was too nice not to have any but she really couldn't trust them as much as she trusts Sakura. Sakura valued friendship too much to tell a measly little secret.

"He is the most annoying insufferable creature, that has every walked this planet." Sakura pouted.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me, pinkie." Sakura groaned and proceeded to bang her head against her locker. Sasuke leaned against his with his little posse with him. The guys narrowed their eyes at Sasuke and glared bullets into his skull. I wasn't only telling Sasuke to back off for Sakura's benefit. Sasuke would have a whole group of over protective brothers to go through including his own.

"You know Sasuke; I don't remember telling you to take Sakura to school this morning." Sakura shot up and glared at him. She opened and closed her mouth many times before sighing and taking out her baby and opening her locker.

"Just trying to help, aniki." Sasori's hand twitched but he didn't do anything. Yet. If there was one person that Sasori couldn't stand, it was my younger brother.

"You're a little bit cocky for that big mouth. I guess that makes up something, right?" Sakura glanced worriedly at Sasori and took his hand as a warning.

"Quit, he's not worth it." Sasori smirked.

"Just thought he needed some help deflating that ego, and trust me when I say I'll be happy to oblige, Uchiha." They were nose to nose considering Sasuke's height. I sighed ready to break this up. Sasori never backed down a fight. Deidara and he were still fighting over what art was a big bang or everlasting. Sasuke was too stubborn to pass up a fight no matter how capable the other person was of kicking his ass.

"Sasuke-kun! I thought you said you were going to come over yesterday!" A red head that I have seen before coming out of Sasuke's room a couple of nights clung (like a freaking snake hold) on to his arm and gave him what I would suppose to be a seductive face.

"Itachi-sama, why is that girl making a fish face. Tobi is confused." I told Tobi that I would tell him later.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed as the red head give her a look. She turned her attention back to Sasuke you came as far away from Karin as possible.

"Karin, I told you yesterday. We're finished." Everyone took in a surprised gasp as Sakura changed her song choice. I gave her a nudge and she glared at me for hitting her. Karin just smiled brightly as she tightened her hold on Sasuke's arm.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I know you were kidding." He raised an eyebrow and detangled her from her death grip.

"No I wasn't." He turned back to Sakura as Karin's eyes widened.

There was an awkward silence in the air but we didn't seem to mind. Sasuke was too busy staring at Sakura and I was staring at Yume.

"Well then I have to be somewhere right now. Karin you might want to close your mouth, just in case someone mistakes it as a free offer." Sakura smiled sweetly then hugged all of the Akatsuki. She glided down the hallway to wherever before taking Shikamaru's hand dragging him with her. Shikamaru mumbled something to her and she started to laugh.

Nichibotsu eyes widened at Sakura's statement except for the white blond haired one whose face fell slightly at Shikamaru following Sakura. Sakura held no sympathy for girls like Karin.

"Hn." Sasuke followed behind soon after and so did the rest of Nichibotsu.

We all went our separate ways and I followed Yume.

We were both whipped.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**PLEASE READ. I was looking back through chapters that I forgot to do some stuff and that the plot was a little confusing. I'm sorry for that but I was rushing myself to do get a chapter in and I do filler chapters. It's not in my system.**

**AN:1 from last chapter: I love all types of music including pop so hope I didn't lose any viewers more than the ones I probably already have by not updating.**

**AN: 2 from last chapter: If you are personally pissed at Naruto for being such a dunce, speak now or forever hold your peace. I love his dumbness but sometimes they irk me to a point of no return.**

**I know I said that Itachi was the leader but in Naruto, Pein was the leader but Itachi is kind of like the unpronounced because of Sasuke leading the other group.**

**Ok, well I'm going to leave it here for now and I will be working on the next chapter. I have two weeks off from school and that's more than enough time for me to write another chapter.**

**Ciao for now,**

**CCC17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nice response to the last chapter I think. I didn't update because I had writer's block. Again. It's not even that I don't like Sakura's POV and it's not even that I don't know how her minds work, but it I really liked writing Sasuke's POV because I always liked seeing things from the main guy's POV because I like to think I actually know what goes on in that species mind when I have no clue at all. **

**It's still no excuse though.**

**I plan to make this story as wonderful as I can but it's obvious I'll work better in the summer with my stories and probably over spring break because I really like this story and the responses I get from them. Also, if my school work isn't being all hoeish like it's been lately then I probably will.**

**OK, enough of my lame excuses. As you can see, school as my kicking my ass in the dirt and I am so done with it.**

**Anyways, you didn't come to read my too long Author's Note. **_**I **_**don't even read this when I click on a story jus the author's note chapter. Most of the time I do but sometimes I'm not in the mood.**

**CCC17: Got new kicks yesterday.**

**Shikamaru: Nice. Want me to the Disclaimer?**

**CCC17: I don't know, you can if you want to.**

**Shikamaru: CCC17 does not own Naruto or anything mentioned in the chapter except for the plot but that's saying it loosely. If she did, she would have a long and hard business meeting about who I should end up with in the end.**

**CCC17: Quite honestly, it does fuzz me on your relationship status, Shika. You're just too awesome for your own good.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The front office people need to get laid fast and quick. So here I am seating in a chair too comfortable to be relaxed in (seriously suffocating much?), with the douche on my right and Tsunade staring at us like just murdered her pig. (I swear I that pig gives me the eye every time I'm here.)

It wasn't even my fault.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tension broke from my statement to Karin and her hoeish ways. It was too early in the morning for Sasori to get in a fight with the Douche and I was not bailing his ass out of jail again. Shock was written in the faces of Sasuke's little posse and I took that as my queue to leave.

Shikamaru groaned when I took his hand towards homeroom. Like hell I was leaving him with the Douche (yes it needs to be capitalized because it is his name.), he was still a little pissed off at me for making him ask Ino out and now he was scared shitless. He was a convincing little bum when he was mad.

"Come on we have to talk about a certain person who has taken a certain liking to you."

"English, please."

"We're going to figure out what you need to do about Ino and your date."

"I have that covered." I stopped at the front our homeroom door ignoring the fact that Sasuke could hear every word we were saying. I raised my eyebrows at him to proceed with his apparent covering of my top project.

"Please Shika-kun; enlighten me on the details of your date." I hooked my arm within his and give him a devil like smirk. Now I've known Shikamaru for a long time and I plan to know him for as long as history proceeds, and he was also the smartest person I knew. But let's get real here. He knows as much about girls as I know about what we were doing in science. Not a damn thing.

We sat on our desks (Sitting in chairs in so overrated.) and Shikamaru blushed.

"Um . . . ." Sweet Kami-sama please strike this boy dead.

"SO you haven't thought about it at all."

"Nope."

"Not even what you're going to wear."

"I'm not a chick, so no."

"You're hopeless."

"Troublesome. Why do you think I keep you around?"

"How touching, I feel so loved."

"Whatever, so are you going to help me or not?"

I crossed my legs and tapped my finger on my chin fake pondering on the situation. On the one hand, if I help him, they go on more dates and I get to be named godmother of the first child. (Better believe it.). On the other hand, the lazy ass does need to figure out how to not a lazy ass and actually work for what he wants. Decisions, decisions.

Shikamaru sighed impatiently and leaned on his desk while I made a mental pro and con list.

Unfortunately the air had to be tainted once more today. I swear if I don't get at least in a five mile radius of him for 4 to 5 hours, I will die. The oversize of his ego would suffocate me.

I rolled my eyes as they waltzed into homeroom like it was the Oscars. Sasuke smirked smugly as he sat in the chair of my desk. Who hell did he think he was? The freaking queen of England? Kami himself? Most of the over classed wannabes at this school know never to sit near me or next to me. Apparently uncoolness is contagious.

"What the hell are you doing sitting my seat? I'm pretty sure you're not that ignorant." I sneered at him. He just kept smirking like something was hilarious about the situation.

"Hello, earth to chicken butt, you broken or something? What, did Karin take you back after your little display of loving affection?" Shikamaru snorted at Sasuke's face glared at me instantly.

He gave me a high five and so did Temari. (So nice to know my styles are being appreciated.)

Temari and Shikamaru used to date but they mutually broke up. You could imagine the shock I had when she told me. I asked her if she was ok and that I was going to kick his ass for doing this, but she said it was cool and there were no hard feelings on both parts.

Another reason I liked Temari: She took break ups well unless you did it in some half assed way like cheating on her or over text. I already knew that Shikamaru did not have the balls or the conscience to break up with someone in a stupid way. Too troublesome then the actual relationship he'd say.

She and I were cool with each other and we texted a lot but between my friends, her friends, her boyfriend, work, and school, we had no time to hang out except in the summer.

"Nice chick, you are still the same bad ass as before." I blew her a kiss and looked back at the Douche with reluctance. I could feel the chocking ego radiating off his body.

"Funny Haruno but if I were you I wouldn't be talking crap to me." That was it. I got up in his kool-aid and was two inches from his face. I looked him up and down with distaste before settling on his coal black eyes. He was smoldering with excitement and amusement like this was a game which it probably was for him.

"Like what you see?" I ignored that comment for the sake of Mikoto.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" I was referring to the very rude statement that should have gotten me landed in jail for before.

"You know I could kiss you right now right in front of everyone."

"And I could punch you right now in front of everyone. This is a two- sided street Sasu-cakes. Don't be stupid now." He rolled his eyes but still leaned in. I didn't budge not one inch.

"As a reference to your question before, what I'm about to say next will interest you greatly." I scoffed as he chuckled darkly. What could this scheming vampire have up his sleeve that would make me stop?

"Try me." I dared. We were whispering at this point.

"My Chemical Romance tickets, first row, and backstage passes." I was numb; I could not feel anything just my heart thumping on my ears. Hyperventilating came next and Shikamaru looked at me seriously concerned. My Chemical Romance, one of the most awesome bands out there. Front row seats, so close that I could touch Gerald Way's hand and the worst of them all Back Stage Passes, even closer, so close enough for Gerald to look into my eyes and proclaim his undying love for me and whisk me away off to the tour bus where I would tour with him and have 4 kids.

I passed out.

I flipping passed out on Sasuke freaking Uchiha and he just fucking laughed not even checking if I'm breathing. I hoped I was but that was not likely.

It wasn't until I felt water on my face that I woke up from My Chemical Romance dream. (See what I did there? No? Well read it again.)

Good call on the waterproof makeup.

Looking around the room in a daze, I saw Sasuke with his fangirls whining at him for attention, but he paid them no mind.

He almost looked concerned for my well being. (Well isn't that sweet?) NOT.

Almost immediately, I lunged at him and pulled him by his collar taking us both to the ground as the fangirls are screaming and shrieking at Kakashi to do something ( apparently he was like a spirit stick and never suppose to touch the ground. Go fig.)

I placed both of my legs on either side of his hips as I shook him good. He was like a statue but I couldn't care less. I needed those tickets. The epiceness of MCR was too great and for me to be this close to them in my presence was not something I was going to pass up.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME THOSE GOD DAMN TICKETS, UCHIHA OR I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WOULD DIE BEFORE I GET THE BLADE OUT!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, so maybe it was my fault a little but could you blame me? THEY WERE MCR TICKETS! Gerald and I have to be reunited! (Ok, I know I have like no shot and would probably just gasp in his amazingness but still.)

Tsunade was not so welcoming to my explanation for almost strangling an Uchiha. Even in the office, they held a royal status.

Life sucked. Who's with me?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I would literally do that if someone told me that they had MCR tickets and could have one more person go.**

**I would marry that person and never let him go for he fulfills my needs! **

**Anyhoo found out something. If I read a book (read an entire book in one day yesterday), then I get inspired. Weird right? Also if I keep working at it, then I will come up with an idea and write that bad boy down. Nice to know huh? **

**Whatever read the top to see about my updating status? I have not given up on this story nor will I ever. If there is one thing my mom has drilled into my mind, it was that quitters never prosper which lets me to not quit anything. Except science. Boy do I not like science.**

**Review if you be so kind.**

**Ciao for now, **

**CCC17 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

My parents were insane. Let me explain. (Is rhyming what I have to resort to? Honestly.)

After Kakashi pried me from Sasuke's person, he coughed a little and got up slowly, but moved to back once he saw me kicking and screaming at him to give me those tickets. Why was I so high maintenance about those tickets? I have waited three years, three freaking years to go to one of their concerts, but they were always either on the side of the coast, other side of the country or the other side of the globe, and my parents thought I was too immature to go to even go to the other side of the city for some CDs.

Once I found out that they were going to be in Konoha for three day concert, I begged and pleaded at my parents to let me go, and promised that Itachi would be there with me the entire time.

Let me tell you about my parents and Itachi.

He is like Kami-reincarnated to them. It's legit.

"A very high respected well rounded young man and an Uchiha no less!" my mom gushed to me the first day they met him as I was cleaning the dishes.

They almost caved except when they realized we had to stay over at a hotel for two nights before coming home. The concert was all the way in Suna and it would take four hours just to get there and the concert was at night. My parents loved Itachi, but recently they realized that was a guy, a senior guy, with hormones and was very close to their little (so insulting) girl. Father dearest wouldn't have it.

If a girl could have gone with us, it would have been fine, but Itachi already gave the other ticket he had to a cousin of his, Madara. Even utter that guy's name in my house would send my dad off.

Madara was known for being friendlier towards me then what was wanted considering he was twenty-one. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't MCR, but it was, so he could have been freaking Orochimaru and I still would have gone.

My dad was a straight no on me going and I was too pissed off, but that was at the beginning of the summer, so I got time to get over it. That's not the reason why my parents are insane. Nu-uh, it was their suggestion for punishment after the whole ordeal.

We were sitting across from Tsundae with Sasuke and his parents next to him. They thought it would be a good idea to have us sit next to each other. The adult mind is too demented for me to decipher, so I won't.

Sasuke looked smug and I eyed him warily. I was calmer then I was a couple of minutes ago. Sasuke and I were arguing about what just happened.

"Tsundae, the only solution to this issue," I eyed Sasuke as he glared back, "is for you to take him out of all of my classes and make sure we never cross paths ever." I smiled adding a bit more warmth to it to get my point across and Tsundae was about to talk when Sasuke jumped up and turned towards me.

"Why the hell should she do that? Personally," he turned back to Tsundae with a convincing smirk, "I think we should spend more time together since we obviously need to talk things out." He turned back at my raised eyebrow and my newly crossed arms. I smiled coldly at him and he faltered a bit.

"And who will stop me from eventually killing you with a pen, hmm? Yeah, I thought so." I turned back to Tsundae who was still silent. Sasuke got closer to me. I could see that in my peripheral vision.

"What's your problem with me? All I've been trying to do is get you to like me." He muttered and sat in his seat glaring at the floor. My jaw dropped. That's how he tries to get my attention?

"Well, it's a pretty half assed way to get someone's attention. Mocking, teasing, and humiliating are just what you do to a girl to get her to notice you. Good job, hun." I clapped sarcastically, and he turned towards me sharply.

"That was before, idiot. Besides, I know all of this is wearing you down. You can't tell me that you're not even a little impressed by my determination." Tsundae eyed us like a tennis match, soaking in every comment waiting for the next player's move.

"Nada. Zip. Zilch. The big goose egg," I said as he smirked turning to the other side of the room ignoring him until my parents got here and straighten this out. Hopefully, they would see that Sasuke and I in the same area would cause mass destruction. Oh, and stop our learning or whatever. I tilted my head in thought. Maybe I can convince them that my grades have suffered greatly from the "emotional effects this has brought on me" or some shit like that.

I shook my head. It was still fresh in the school year and my grades were fine, so that got scratched off. I didn't have time to think for very long since both my parents and his came through the door at the same time. Shit. Carpooling sucked.

"Hello Principal Tsundae, how are you," my mom asked kindly as she took the seat right next to me before giving me a look at said "What in Kami's trousers did you do?" At least my mom did it discreetly though. Mrs. Uchiha blithely gave Sasuke a "Your ass is done" look and I chuckled silently as he sunk into his seat a little. He glared at me once he saw me laughing. The dads in the room just sat next to their respective wives quietly although I could see both were tense.

Tsundae sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. I shifted in my seat as she looked at all of us over her hands moving back and forth between each family. What in the world was wrong with her? She is never like this. Frankly, I would have expected our asses to be served with a side of mashed potatoes by now. I didn't like how this was going. Could we actually get in real trouble for this?

My eyes widened as she opened some files on her desk. This could not go on my permanent record. Sure I've been in a fight, but I was never stupid enough to do it on school grounds or anywhere related to school. Plus, the whole snitch rule and my connections with Akatsuki saved my ass more I could count. That record told of a responsible, never got a detention in her life, straight A student. What college would take me if I got a freaking suspension out of this?

Money wasn't an object for us, but my parents were too strict on my grades, but left me alone knowing I was my own worst enemy when it came to my grades.

That indirectly included my permanent record.

I was now uncomfortable in my seat and I glanced at Sasuke from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. He blushed and looked away while I became exasperated. Was this kid on some new medication Itachi didn't tell me about? No one in the right of mind would go from angry to a freaking schoolgirl in under five minutes. The universe just did not work that way.

I felt like I was in a freaking cliché that gagged you with fluff. *Shudder*

"Mister and Miss Haruno and Mister and Miss Uchiha, I obviously have my hands tied. I don't know what to do with your kids for the simple fact that I never experienced such an outbreak of emotion from two students who according to their records have not given any teacher any reason to believe it would come to this. If this was a regular case, you would have just been phoned of the situation and their punishment would have been given as well as yours to proceed at home. Considering both of your families' titles and how they act normally, it left me a bit concerned as to why they acted this way towards each other," she eyed all six of us as we sat there still and wide eyed.

Well expect for Sasuke and Fugaku. That was a given though.

"I sent them to sit in my office to see how they acted towards each other because as you know the influence of others could be a trigger for such behavior," both my mother and his nodded, "but it seems as though they've acted like the way they have towards each other for quite some time now. I would like to discuss the manor of their behavior with you privately. Sasuke and Sakura, may you wait outside my office while I discuss matters with your parents and the appropriate punishment for your actions?" I nodded numbly and got up to leave the room, but paced as soon as I got out.

Shit, this wasn't looking good. Even if I did get off scotch free, my parents knew what happened and would give me a reason to want detention for the rest of my life after they were done. Sasuke came a little bit after me and I stared at him harshly. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked daring me to start a fight.

I opened my mouth to say something, but faltered. I saw that stupid gleam in his eyes that told me he liked it when we fought like it was some sick cat and mouse game between us. I still wanted punch his nose back into his face, but what good would that do me? Another week of suspension?

I moaned and slide down the wall the Tsundae's door was on and held my head in my hands. Suspension? Really? Was my brain trying to let me off a bridge? Sasuke looked frustrated and confused as he saw me go from angry to whiny in the last two seconds. Wonderful, the chicken shit disease was getting to me. They should really make a cure for that.

"Naw, it's a condition where you have a stick lodged in your asshole. Your only hope is surgery. Trust me, I checked."

I giggled lightly think my brain made up that pile of crap, but realized it was a male voice not the female voice in my head. I turned quickly to the direction of the voice to see Sasuke staring at me . . . again.

"Did you say something?" I asked confused. Sasuke was the queen (yes, queen) of serious. At most, he would crack a smirk and an insulting comment on his best days. A joke was far out of his territory and more into Itachi's. Sasuke didn't answer me, but he did smirk, turn back to the front of the lobby, and lean on the same wall I was.

I looked up at him as I had to do most times since he was taller than me, but from the floor this time. What was his deal? It had never gotten this out of hand until this year. A taunting smirk and greeting finger to the face was the routine for the last forever! What happened been the beginning of the school year and now to make him go all Willy Wonka on me?

"What," he asked annoyed probably because I was looking at him like one of Orochimaru's pets gone wrong. He shifted a little to his other leg and glanced down at me with furrowed eyebrows. I pursed my lips trying to pick out my words carefully in a way that he won't get insulted. Yeah, I'm actually taking the time not to insult him.

He wasn't giving me much to work with.

I sighed, got up from my seat, and faced him. He raised an eyebrow at my crossed arms and heavy set frown as I straighten up and stood firmly. If I was going to survive the last two years of my high school career here, I needed him to seriously leave me alone.

"Look, I know you claim that you like me, but a relationship between us that is even remotely friendly is not gonna happen anytime soon. I'm being honest with you when I say there is no possible way on this green Earth that I will go out with you willingly and have you come out living to tell the tale," he stared at me harshly, but kept quiet as I went on, "We have two years left stuck with each other plus, this is the last year I'm going to be with my best friends before they go off to college." I took a step closer to him.

"I'm asking you nicely considering you don't want to take the hint when I yelling. Stay away from me unless you absolutely can't which should not be hard." He took a step closer to me and whispered harshly back to me.

"You think this is my entire fault? No one told you to react like you did, Sakura! This was all you!"

"But you know I'm emotional about everything and you kept pushing and pushing me to my breaking point! You knew I've wanted those tickets since forever and you used that to your advantage! Sasuke, just," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "just . . . leave me alone, alright? This is the only think I've asked of you since I've known you, so please." Look at that. I was rational, I was calm, and I even said please, but you know what he did?

Sasuke did what Uchihas did best.

He hnned me.

Asshole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo I'm updating because it's my friend's birthday, and I promised her that I would give her a shout-out on the next chapter and this chick said to update on her birthday.**

**It's Monday.**

***Sigh* Things I do for these people honestly. Thank her for this update and show her love today.**

**Ok . . . here it is . . . wait for it . . . annnd . . . **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHADOWS OF THE FAN! LOVE YOU CHICK . . . for the most part. **

**Kakashi is THIRTY YEARS OLD!**

**Vegeta will never be yours.**

**And three because this is the BIGG, it is saved for last . . .**

**Shikamaru, Minato, Jiraya AND Itachi are ALL MINE.**

**Love you though! On with the chapter.**

**CCC17: Disclaimers aren't my thing.**

**Shadows: DO IT WOMAN.**

**CCC17: Me no own nothing as Shadows no own Vegeta.**

**Shadows: (Gets out her Bible) you wanna start something?**

**CCC17: O.O Oh D.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 8: The Ruling**

I tapped my fingers on the rough texture of the carpet in the attendance office on the left of the door where my parents were deciding my punishment. I scoffed lightly in my head as I turned as far away as possible from the pinked head heartless woman on my right: the one who started this whole fiasco of events because she had to have those tickets.

I tried to glare at her sideways, and it worked for a couple of minutes before I realized I was staring at Sakura and had to turn away again. She was looking in front of her with no emotion in sight which was different for the epic turmoil that was going on in her head.

How did I know? Simple. You don't come out of the blue being in love with someone (I have more sense than that.) Little quirks that she did I picked up over the years of "examining her" were noticeable by glance now.

Take, for example, when she's taking a test. She tucked her hair behind her ear when she gets the answer right away, shakes her leg nervously when she doesn't, and rubs her neck when she is unsure between two answers.

When it comes to Sakura and events that happened to her, she's like a window with translucent curtains from one side to another. On the other hand, when it came to people, I never got a good read on her. Around her parents, she would act how she does with Itachi, watered down, but when she's one other member of the Akatsuki, it's like she has multiple personality disorder from how quick she changes.

I remember freshmen year when there was a family picnic and of course Itachi's "little friends" were invited.

My mom is very . . . friendly with people we give the time of day too.

"As she should," my father would interject firmly, "the Uchiha men do not allow foolishness into their presence. It's weakness we don't need and will not condone." And then it became one of those moments where Itachi and I would nod absently and my mom would be behind him with a raised eyebrow, scoff, and turn back to what she was doing.

It's funny how father said that on the day he was going to meet Naruto and Kisame (Itachi wouldn't dare bring a girl into the house without her being scarred for life at this time.) His heart almost couldn't take how Kisame could drink more than he could in a year in one seating and how Naruto was just . . ._orange._

He didn't have a chance.

Anyways, all of the Akatsuki came over my house with my relatives including Sakura (I refuse to think of anything of _mine_ associating with some of _Itachi's_ even though their friends. I'm telling the story, so shut it.) They were playing nice with my relatives for Itachi's sake, but once they came together they were more themselves. (Fun.)

Sakura was changing personalities left at right for every member of the Akatsuki so much, I looked away to stop the strain on my eyes. Or maybe that's because I needed glasses. I don't know, but I'm leaning towards my reason more than that. It's more believable.

Long unnecessary story short, I didn't get Sakura Haruno even when I tried to. Not one molecule of her and from her response after we came out the room, I never will.

I clenched my fist tightly on the ground and breathed in the stuffy air in the office still giving her sideways glares at the girl I . . . whatever it doesn't matter anymore if I love, like, or get along with her now because of this little stunt. Granted it wasn't my best work, but still, I was trying. Girls flocked around me if I walked down the freaking hallways, and if they played hard to get, I just had to flash something shiny and show a half of a percent more interest in her, and she was down for the count.

Ever played that game Never Have I Ever? Picture it my turn and the only thing I have to do is point at Sakura freaking Haruno and everyone would get it.

Never have I ever met a girl that made me work so hard for her to consider me. Consider. _Freaking consider me?_ What the hell happened here? What the hell happened to me? A few days ago, I wanted someone who could hold my interest for an hour and then on to the next one.

Now?

I'm some a-hole drugged on the freaking narcotic that's Haruno going through withdrawal with no dealer for miles. I want to quit, but . . . you know I could quit whenever I want, okay?

Sakura gave me a glance as I was giving her one of my three second long glare, and her eye twitched a little, but she held her tongue. I chuckled lowly to myself. Now I wasn't even worth the only emotion she's ever given me? Nice, real nice to a man's ego.

A few minutes later, both out parental units came out of the office looking pleased with themselves. Well, my mom and Sakura's parents did. My dad was just kind of . . . there.

I could look at this dilemma two ways. One way is that the smiles mean we're not expelled and we don't have that bad of a punishment. On the other hand, I didn't like the look in my dad's eye when there was news about the military especially when I was in the room. Fifty- fifty chances are never good. No matter what game show you've watched, it's never good.

Principal Tsundae came out after then looking just as satisfied with the meeting as the others. Our parents waited patiently for her to come to the front of the group and they all stood in front of us. Sakura was up like she was dosed with ice cold water.

"Principal Tsundae, I would like to . . . apologize for my actions and how you show some lenience against us," I winced slightly at the formal tone in her voice, "so . . . spill are we roasted like Christmas walnuts or what?"

That's better.

"Sakura, I know you're a very bright girl and your record is impressive. So is yours, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura gave a small smile, but inched away from me as I got up, "but I can't let this go unpunished." She looked at us both seriously as our parents nodded in agreement.

"Since no one was hurt and you have controlled yourself up to this point, I will administer guidance counselor meetings for the rest of the school year _together._ You both obviously have problems you need to work out and your parents agreed that this was the best option to recover from this fiasco," she commanded with vigor. Sakura looked at her with wide eyes and back to the wall dramatically as I smirked inwardly. Perfectly fine with me.

I know I just angst all over the place, but I'm sixteen. I'm entitled to a few more years of teenage sorrow.

"Principal Tsundae, you know I wouldn't go against your judgment on something like punishment, but _please _reconsider your decision. Sasuke and I promised to stay out of each other's way to keep peace. We could even do the counseling separately and change our classes." Sakura smiled nervously near begging on her knees to stop the meetings. Tsundae actually looked like she was deciding her idea.

Pissed was I that she did want to be in the same room with me for just _thirty freaking minutes_ of her life? No, because I sent my parents a look to stop this from happening. My mom gave me a pointed look and my father raised an eyebrow. Ok, fine I wasn't in any place to want something from them, but I didn't care and they knew if I didn't get my way in the beginning of the battle, I would get it by the end of the war.

"I never said I was going to stay away from you, Haruno. You told me this was my fault and to stay away from you. I took it as a suggestion," she turned to me with livid eyes ready to burst, but needed just that little tug to go off. I smirked and glanced at Tsundae as she watched us interact. I chuckled darkly. Two star students with unstable personalities would come in my favor of group counseling to "mend our mutilated bond."

I've been to counseling before if you haven't noticed. It happened because of a situation involving Itachi, my mother, and some misinterpreted words. It wasn't pretty.

"What do you mean you didn't agree to it? You hnned! That means you agreed to it!" Sakura flared her arms and hit me repeatedly on the arm. Her parents tried to come forward and calm her, but Tsundae stopped them.

"Sakura dear, I would have hoped you were smarter than that to assume. We wouldn't want you to make an ass out of yourself more then you already have," her parents winced, my parents stared at me in shock, and Tsundae looked like she was struck in the face. Then, Sakura reminded me why I kept coming back to her and why she was the one: her "take shit from whom now?" attitude.

"WHAT THE HELL, SASUKE? WHAT THE RABBIT HELL? SWEET KAMI-SAMA COULD YOU BE ANYMORE ANNOYING?"

Yep, that's my girl.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**This chapter is brought to you by Crazychocochica17 to Shadows of the Fan who will never have Gaara either. MINE. :D Happy Birthday chick, love ya and hope you had a rockin' B-day!**


End file.
